


it goes (it goes, it goes)

by tigerlo



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, but the angst isn't between Nicole and Waverly it's just grief based, i hope theres a shit ton of feelings in this for you too?, or rather a lot of smut, theres also a reasonable amount of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlo/pseuds/tigerlo
Summary: Follows the end of 2x12.Waverly and Nicole come home in need of comfort.





	it goes (it goes, it goes)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of an emotional hurt and comfort fic with a physical resolution, if that makes sense? Like it's smut, obviously but it's so much more than that? It's about finding a connection and how that grounds you when you feel like the world is falling apart? 
> 
> I really loved the idea of everyone coming together after they send Alice away to kind of grieve collectively. Also, for the purpose of this fic Wynonna doesn't leave straight away to find Mama Earp, she'd leave after this takes place. 
> 
> I know this won't float everyone's boat and I know you're probably not supposed to say things like this but this is maybe one of my favourite things I've ever written, so I really hope you guys enjoy too?
> 
> x

 

-

  


Solace is a fleeting spirit but Waverly finds it in Nicole's arms.

 

_Always_.

 

“She's going to forget us,” Waverly sobs into Nicole's chest as the chopper blades throb overhead. “She's going to forget all of us.”

 

“Gus won't let that happen,” Nicole says, soothing and her voice almost doesn't make it through Waverly's heartbreak but it does. _Just_. “You know Gus won't let that happen.”

 

“Wynonna's going to miss it,” she cries. “Her first step. Her first word, she's going to miss it all. God, you didn't see her face Nicole, it broke her heart to give her to me.”

 

“It has to be this way, baby,” Nicole whispers as her arms tighten around Waverly's shoulders. “You know it does. It's the only way.”

 

“I know but it's not _fair_ ,” Waverly says before words get too hard and she breaks completely because Alice is beautiful and they'll never get to see her grow.

 

It's not fair but none of this is, not the Earp curse or living a life to fight or having to give away a tiny new soul before she even knows the sound of her mother's voice.

 

Nicole wraps Waverly up in her arms and leads her back to the car, never breaking the contact between the two of them, and it's the only thing that stops Waverly from leaving the earth based on grief alone.

  


-

  


They drink to Alice Michelle.

 

Doc and Wynonna light a bonfire outside the homestead higher than Waverly's ever seen and it's a warning and a christening both. It's a reminder to the revenants left that this is what awaits them and their family that they're **strong** together, a light in the darkness.

 

She'd been heartbroken when Daddy had been taken, and Willa too. More so when Wynonna left, but this is different. This hurts so badly she forgets how to breathe because the injustice in this after all they have been through cripples her.

 

Wynonna and Doc hold hands across the bonfire, side by side in their grief and Waverly takes peace from that. That they've found each other. It makes her even more grateful for the warmth at her side and she moves closer to Nicole, settles into her body like they were made to fit around one another because she honestly thinks they were.

 

The bonfire roars until dawn and they all start drifting at some point, not Nicole and Doc though. Nicole's hand never stops drawing soft patterns over her back, her chin steady on top of Waverly's head. Doc is the same across the fire, staring into the flames like he can see _her_ in it, Wynonna asleep on his shoulder and his arm around her own.

 

Wynonna wakes at some point, walks over to Nicole with her hand in Doc’s and asks if she'll carry Waverly inside, if she'll stay. Waverly's half asleep but she hears the clear and strong _of course_ regardless.

 

Nicole's arms slide beneath Waverly's thighs where they're drawn up to her chest and she lifts Waverly easily, carrying her inside behind Wynonna and Doc like some kind of funeral procession.

 

She feels Wynonna press a kiss to her forehead before Nicole takes her upstairs, only pausing at Doc’s soft _she's lucky to have you, Officer Haught, we all are_ uttered softly when they reach the landing.

 

Nicole sets her gently on the bed and Waverly uncurls her limbs like a cat in the sun only it's night now, and the only warmth is between their own bodies.

 

“I love you,” Waverly says suddenly when Nicole looks down at her, her eyes soft with her own grief and Waverly's too.

 

She knows she should have said it sooner, knows she probably should have saved it for the light of day but now in the moonlight Nicole is perfect and here and _hers_ , and it seems ridiculous to keep it to herself any longer.

 

Nicole's whole body softens like her life is now complete and she goes to Waverly immediately. Waverly sits up on the bed and Nicole leans in and kisses her hard and it feels like everything they've had at their backs for the last month.

 

Curses and past lives and demons; mentally and physically and metaphorically. It tastes like _I almost lost you_ and _I almost died_ and somewhere Waverly starts crying because it's all true but they're alive, and the miracle in that astounds her.

 

Nicole's kiss is desperate and Waverly's is desperate in return and she pulls Nicole to her exhaustion forgotten. Her tongue is hot and insistent, slipping against Waverly's, and she knows in an instant then what Nicole is doing. In part anyway.

 

She's trying to give Waverly catharsis.

 

It's for her as well because Waverly had seen the way her eyes had fixed in pain when Alice had left her hands, but it's for Waverly too.

 

And it's more than that again because it's about _them_ too. Because they've come so close to losing one another more times than Waverly cares to count but they've survived. And their souls need to celebrate that.

 

They haven't had time, not in the frantic haste of the last few days, to come together after their reunion. This is it, and it stops Waverly's heart because it's breathtaking.

 

Nicole is real and solid and muscle and light beneath her hands, over her body, and Waverly never ceases to marvel at how that feels.

 

It's home and warmth and security and a low smouldering heat that threatens to burn them all too, and Waverly eases the tension across her shoulders and submits to it.

 

“I love you too,” Nicole whispers against her lips as her hands slide to cup Waverly's face. “I'll love you forever, baby.”

 

And she knows it sounds like a fairytale and a line from a romantic comedy but Waverly believes it. Heart and blood, she believes it. Because Nicole looks like her like there's nothing else in the world and Waverly is all she'll ever need for the rest of her life.

 

She feels the same now, always has actually but she'd just been too afraid to admit it to herself because nothing lasts forever if you're an Earp except that god-damn curse. But Waverly's not an Earp, not in blood anyway and maybe that's why she'll get to keep Nicole forever.

 

“I'll love you longer,” Waverly whispers to Nicole's pulse as her hands fix tight in Nicole's hair because she wants to show Nicole that she's not the only one dreaming of seeing the end of the world together, and Nicole _glows_ beneath her like a dying star in response.

 

“Not possible,” Nicole says with a smile that lights the room even in the dark as she moves over Waverly.

 

She's on her back now with Nicole between her legs but they're suddenly wearing far too much and Waverly's hands start pulling at Nicole's clothes as she leans back to start on the task herself.

 

“Why does it always feel like this?” Waverly whispers against Nicole's skin as she sits up too. “Why does it always feel like I'm about to break into a million pieces when you touch me?”

 

“I think it's love, baby,” Nicole says as Waverly's hands slide beneath the shoulders of her jacket to push it off, throwing it over the end of the bed.

 

“I think it's more than that,” Waverly says with a gasp as Nicole's hands touch bare skin at her waist when she pulls them closer together. “That doesn't do it justice? This feels deeper?”

 

“No,” Nicole purrs as she leans in to slide Waverly's jacket off her back too, her mouth finding Waverly's pulse as her hands drag the item down Waverly's arms. “It doesn't. This feels like more?”

 

“So much more,” Waverly moans as Nicole's fingers close around the hem of her top, her jacket on the floor with Nicole's. She lifts her arms obligingly and Nicole smiles dangerously as she bares the flesh of Waverly's body.

 

She's read tales, ancient and scribed long before the modern world was a glimmer in the distance, of beings made in twos. She wonders if they were one pair, separated at the beginning of time.

 

“I don't think it'll ever stop,” Waverly says and it's not a question, it's a statement. Because this light sparking between them feels like it's made of something ageless. Diamond. Something that doesn't dull.

 

“I don't think so either, Wave,” Nicole says gently as her hand sweeps over the flat of Waverly's stomach in wonder before Waverly drags Nicole's own top torturously slowly up and then off.

 

Top discarded, Waverly moves over the now exposed skin, stopping just below Nicole's breasts to run her thumbs over Nicole's nipples teasingly before she bites her lip at Nicole's growl and keeps going.

 

“It feels like a gift,” Nicole says as she pushes Waverly gently back on the bed so she can undo the buckle of Waverly's jeans. Her lips drop to Waverly's stomach as her mouth finds the pattern her hands were moving before. “What I feel for you. What we feel for each other. Like a gift, baby.”

 

And she's right. And it's so special because in a world where everyone has always taken, Nicole _gives_.

 

“Then we'd best not let it go to waste,” Waverly breathes as she sits up, her hands finding Nicole's waistband before they tug her belt free.

  


-

  


Nicole is a flawless lover.

 

And Waverly knows she hasn't exactly had the golden example to compare it to, but she knows this is different.

 

Nicole's still wearing her jeans because she'd pushed Waverly's hands away gently a moment ago with a whispered _I want you first_ in her ear as her fingers had started pulling the fabric at Waverly's hips instead.

 

She's halfway down Waverly's calves now and she nips her way down Waverly's body before she drops Waverly's pants finally on the floor what feels like an hour later.

 

She's a flawless lover and she's a tease.

 

She knows exactly where Waverly's limits are though, exactly how far she can push Waverly, precisely how far she can make Waverly bend into her hands before she starts to pull at Nicole desperately.

 

How long before she starts to beg.

 

She doesn't tease too badly tonight because she knows what Waverly needs. What they both need.

 

To _feel_.

 

So she's heavier with her kisses than she might be ordinarily. She's harder with her nails and sharper with her bites and Waverly gasps her approval as she moves higher into Nicole's hands.

 

Nicole moves back up her body, short nails dragging along the inside of Waverly's thighs and Waverly moves with them, coming up to rest on her elbows when Nicole's lips find her collarbone.

 

“I know you want me first but I need you bare too,” Waverly says her voice soft and desperate as her hands find Nicole's hips again. “Please.”

 

“Whatever you want, baby,” Nicole smiles against her lips and they both move as Nicole leans back on her heels before Waverly surges forward and pushes Nicole down fully onto her back.

 

“Whatever I want?” Waverly asks with a smirk as she moves down Nicole's body, perched over her hips. “Don't worry, you can have me back in a second.”

 

Her fingers pop open Nicole's jeans and Nicole's breath hitches beautifully. They slide under the fabric before they start tugging and Nicole lifts her ass to help.

 

It pushes her pelvis up towards Waverly and she drops her mouth with a smile to pull at the edge of Nicole's underwear with her teeth, letting it go with a snap before she moves down further, taking Nicole's jeans with her.

 

Nicole's on her the second Waverly settles above her hips again like the devil’s under her skin, pushing Waverly down into the bed with a thigh firm between her own. She leans forward, teasing the friction expertly while her lips ghost over Waverly's, holding _just_ out of reach.

 

“There are consequences for teasing you know?” Nicole says as she pulls her mouth away from Waverly's when she moves in, chasing a kiss again.

 

“Who says that isn't what I wanted?” Waverly asks with a smirk as she slides her index finger beneath the hollow in the middle of Nicole's bra.

 

She pulls and Nicole's lips come crashing down on her own because Nicole might be the more dominant of the two but she'll never not bend if Waverly calls her for it.

 

“All you had to do was ask,” Nicole says smiling dangerously and Waverly watches as a million possibilities light behind her eyes and her mind follows, trying to decide what she wants to do to Waverly more.

 

Her gaze settles and then she softens for a moment and Waverly bows her body in response.

 

“What is it?” Waverly asks, reaching for Nicole's face. “Baby, what is it?”

 

She leans in and kisses Waverly hard, like she had done after she'd been shot and her ribs ached beneath Waverly’s hands. It's firm and a little desperate but it tastes like she's trying to say _we're alive._

 

“I just want to make sure,” Nicole says between kisses. “That this is what you want, Wave. Because it's been a hell of a day and….”

 

Waverly kisses her back just as desperately and her heart warms in her chest like Nicole's hands are around it because this is still so new, having someone care about her, having someone ask her what she wants. And she wants to tell Nicole what that does to her but her voice feels week so she speaks with her body instead.

 

Her arms slide around Nicole's shoulders and her next kiss is hard but it's softer around the edges too. It says _thank you_ and _I love you_ and _how on earth did I get this lucky._

 

She feels Nicole smile against her lips when the kiss fades and Waverly knows she understands. She feels a little stronger now, with Nicole's warmth between her thighs so she tries to articulate herself again.

 

“I know it's been a shit-fight of a day but I _need_ you,” Waverly says quietly, brushing her cheek against Nicole's gently. “I need you to have me, Nicole. Properly. Not gently. And not because I'm trying to forget it or to make the pain go away, because I know it won't. We'll be sated but she'll still be gone. It's because I _want_ you. Because we still have each other and I want to show you how much that means.”

 

“I want the same thing, baby,” Nicole says softly as her thumb strokes lines along Waverly's jaw. “She wasn't even my….  she wasn't even family and I still feel like my heart’s broken.”

 

“She was yours,” Waverly says gently and her heart _aches_ with the pain of it. “If she was mine then she was yours.”

 

“We're all going to come out of this,” Nicole says fiercely at the melancholy she can feel threatening to settle against Waverly's skin. “I **promise** , Wave.”

 

“But if we….” Waverly says, finally voicing the worry that's been suffocating her ever since Nicole lay prone in a hospital bed. Because they're fallible and for the most part so delicately human and Waverly hadn't truly admitted that to herself until then.

 

“No,” Nicole says again, stronger. “It's not an option. You hear me, Waverly Earp. It's _not_ an option. Our only option is that we make it out and live a long and happy life together with Wynonna constantly interrupting us while we try to have sex.”

 

“You won't leave?” Waverly says, threading her fingers through Nicole's hair. Anchoring her. “When this gets worse? When _he_ comes back? Because I can't walk away but you can. And _god_ I'm so selfish because I want you to be safe but I can't bear the thought of….”

 

“The _only_ thing that will take me from your side is your own word, Waverly,” Nicole says and her voice shakes a little with the conviction of it, her eyes blurry with tears. “That's the only thing, ok? I stay until you want me to go.”

 

“I don't ever want you to go,” Waverly says as her hands tighten and Nicole's mouth falls open a little in a groan. “Never.”

 

“Good,” Nicole says with a growl as she rolls down and takes Waverly's lips against her own. “Because you're mine, Waverly Earp and I'm yours and that's how things are gonna go until the world ends.”

 

And Waverly doesn't voice what they're both thinking, that the end of the world could very well be tomorrow because they both already know it.

 

It's thick in the air and between the floorboards and against their skin like sweat and she knows that should scare her into silence but it only makes her move against Nicole with a new strength because they'll defy this. Just like they've defied every other obstacle in their way.

 

Waverly's legs lock around Nicole's waist and bring her hips down and flush against her own and they connect beautifully. She can feel the warmth of Nicole against her own core and she can feel how slick and ready for Nicole she is too but there's a damn layer of cotton and lace between them that's dampening the sensation.

 

Nicole growls too, evidently frustrated at exactly the same thing. She leans into Waverly's body fully, her breasts pushing against Waverly's own and she crashes their lips together before her hands skim down the sensitive skin at Waverly's sides. The muscles fire beneath Nicole's touch and Waverly clenches her thighs hard when Nicole’s hands slip beneath the edge of her underwear and drag down.

 

Her hands move to Nicole's waist too, sliding down to palm her ass before she eases them down Nicole's legs as far as she can get them before Nicole takes over and divests both her and Waverly of both items entirely.

 

Nicole's eyes lock with hers before she brings them back together, sliding her thigh over one of Waverly's and moving up a little as she sets a better position. She grins wickedly and then she leans down and pushes with her hips and Waverly's senses blow.  

 

It's almost overwhelming and all Waverly can think for a good ten seconds is warm and wet and _oh god_ , and she pulls Nicole to her, sliding her arms around Nicole's shoulders as she holds them tight and her core throbs.

 

“It's better if we move, Wave,” Nicole says with a shaky breath as she takes Waverly's earlobe between her teeth. “Trust me.”

 

“It gets better than this?” Waverly stutters as Nicole moves her hips back and Waverly chases them immediately.

 

“Yes,” Nicole breathes as she moves back again and then slides down and Waverly's next breath comes out as a moan. “You're going to have to be quiet, baby. You have a house full of people.”

 

“How do you expect me to be quiet when this feels like _that_?” Waverly growls, biting Nicole's lip as she rolls her hips down against Waverly's again.

 

“Should we stop then?” Nicole asks with a teasing frown.

 

“Don't you dare,” Waverly says as her hands grasp at Nicole's back, her nails settling _just_ into the skin. “Don't you _dare,_ Nicole Haught.”

 

“You think I could stop this any more than you?” Nicole asks with a slightly exasperated laugh. “Jesus, Wave I don't think anything short of a tornado would take me off you now. I've wanted to feel you like this for so long.”

 

“Right now I can't understand why you didn't show me the first time we were together,” Waverly gasps when Nicole moves against her heavily.

 

“Shhhh,” Nicole says with a smile as she leans down and draws Waverly's next moan into her mouth, and it's lucky because it's loud. It reverberates through the two of them, echoing down into Nicole's lungs. “Baby, you need to be quieter.”

 

“I think you're going to have to make me,” Waverly says a little desperately as she bites around Nicole's pulse. “Because I can't help it and there's no way I'm going to stop moving.”

 

“Why didn't you say so,” Nicole smiles against her neck before she tips Waverly's chin up and moves against her lips, slanting her tongue into Waverly's mouth. Her hips push down and she moves over a particularly sensitive spot and Waverly gasps but Nicole catches it.

 

She wants to moan _baby_ or **_Jesus_** or _I'm going to scream this house down_ but Nicole's tongue slides against hers and coherency fails her.

 

“You just have to keep kissing me,” Nicole says with a smirk when she breaks away for a breath.

 

“Oh, what a _terrible_ price to pay,” Waverly says sarcastically as her fingers slide through red hair and scratch lightly at Nicole's scalp. She moans low and Waverly smirks. “Shhhh baby, you have to be quiet.”

 

“Waverly,” Nicole growls warningly but it only makes Waverly smile wider.

 

Nicole won't be bested though, not like this, and after a second her mouth turns up in a smirk. Waverly frowns as she feels Nicole bunch her hands in the sheets either side of her head and she's about to ask what Nicole's doing when it becomes very clear.

 

They've been moving against each other for a few delicious minutes now and it's amazing and incredible but they haven't started _aiming_ for anything yet, and Nicole evidently has a mind to change that.

 

She leans in low, her lips just brushing against Waverly's before she bears down, properly, and Waverly's heart just stops.

 

Nicole's there to take the moan before it becomes audible and it's damn lucky really because she starts moving her hips above Waverly, _really_ moving them, and there's no way everyone in the house wouldn't have heard that moan if it'd been allowed to fall.

 

Nicole's hips are like water above hers, smooth and long and effortless, even though Waverly knows the movements aren't. Because there's a lovely shade of blush making its way down Nicole's neck and shoulders now, but she makes it look like there's nothing to it at all.

 

And if Waverly thought it was breathtaking before this is heart-stopping because it feels like Nicole's everywhere and her pace is steadily and constantly building, and Waverly can barely hold on as it is.

 

It's incredible because it's so different to when Nicole uses her fingers or her mouth. Not as sharp in comparison, less direct but it's wider sweeping, like she's catching ten times the nerve endings with every roll of her hips.

 

It might be a necessity, the way Nicole's lips are almost fixed to hers, but it deepens the intimacy of the moment between them. Because Waverly feels like she's connected to Nicole at every touch-point of her body and it's exactly what she needed after the heartbreak of their day.

 

Nicole's using both her hands to bring their bodies down around each other and her mouth is sliding against Waverly's too but Waverly's are free and she won't let that go to waste.

 

She slides her palms over the rolling muscles of Nicole's back and then she _drags_ her nails before one hand slides around Nicole's shoulders and the other moves down her side to palm at Nicole's breast.

 

She's not as sensitive as Waverly is so she can be firmer, grasp harder and roll Nicole's nipple between her fingertips with a bit more bite and she smiles against Nicole's lips when the redhead has to break away from Waverly's with a gasp of her own.

 

“Are you trying to kill me?” Nicole whispers low against Waverly's lips. “Jesus, Wave.”

 

“Only trying to return the favour--oh _god_ ,” Waverly breathes, breaking off mid-sentence when Nicole drops her hips again. She sweeps her mouth quick as a flood to catch the last part of Waverly's expletive and pushes forward with a new enthusiasm.

 

It's physical, this movement, it's not light. It's intense and heavy and it's building a delicious heat between the two of them, encouraged on by the closeness of the rest of their bodies.  

 

It starts different to normal, a dull thud at the base of her spine that grows hotter and hotter and Waverly actually has to close her eyes and concentrate because she's almost ready but it feels like they've barely begun.

 

Waverly brings her hands up and over Nicole's shoulders to pull Nicole back from her mouth so she can _see_ her, so she can catch the black of Nicole's pupils, so she can read how lost Nicole is to the arch in their bodies.

 

“I'm so close, baby,” Waverly gasps as silently as she can, her forehead against Nicole's as her hips grind up.  

 

“So am I, Wave. I'm so, so close too” Nicole husks back before she seals their lips together and they moan with one voice.

 

Nicole shifts her weight over Waverly so she can balance on one hand above her and finally make use of the other. It runs over Waverly's side like a whisper, over every dip and curve of her ribs as though it were Nicole's breath before it settles against her breast.

 

She squeezes gently, and then less so, and Waverly groans into her mouth before Nicole breaks away and takes her nipple into the heat of her mouth.

 

“I can never decide, you know,” Nicole says smiling against the swell of Waverly's breast. “I just want to do everything to you at once, baby. I want it _all_.”

 

Waverly can feel it too, the truth in her words, the way her body curves around Waverly's so beautifully like it wants every part of her. It feels like a privilege, like something people search forever for and Waverly's never felt safer or more wanted in her entire life.

 

Because the world might be crumbling around them and the fabric of their reality might be splitting at the seams but Nicole will love her until the last breath leaves their bodies and that is _everything_.

 

It's her undoing in the end, the way Nicole's teeth nip gently and her tongue swirls around the rippled curve of her breast when Nicole's clit bumps over hers _just_ right. Waverly gasps, and **falls**.

 

She sighs, the breath stripped from her lungs with the push of her release and Nicole doesn't move her mouth to catch it but she offers her hand up for Waverly to take, and she does.

 

She draws the skin of Nicole's palm between her teeth and bites hard, sucking around the hiss that emanates from both she and Nicole as her canines sink into Nicole's flesh. Nicole's teeth bite harder at her breast in response, automatically, and it spurs Waverly's orgasm on.

 

It's so hard to concentrate on anything beyond the waves rolling through her body but Waverly knows Nicole's so close, _teetering_ on the edge, and she wants to bring her over as well.

 

She's always wanted to test the limits of their connection because she thinks it runs deeper than the protection in the earth around this house so she opens her mouth from around Nicole's fingers and breathes her name like an order, a request, _Nicole,_ and Nicole comes too.

 

She cries out a soft half-sob against Waverly's breast as her own orgasm catches. She sucks sharply and she grinds down against Waverly harder, chasing the last edges of the shock melting through their bodies before it starts to ebb away.

 

Nicole is her most beautiful like this, when she gives up the last of the control she holds so carefully between her hands every waking minute of the day. She is stunning in her recklessness, in the way she falls so openly into Waverly's body.

 

They come together at the end again, two heartbeats in one body with too many limbs and Waverly thinks again of true love and two bodies that share one soul.

 

Her fingers move through Nicole's hair soothingly as Nicole's lips touch over every inch of skin they can and she whispers things to Waverly's blood that only her heart hears.

 

“I can't believe you didn't even touch me and we….” Waverly says sounding more than a little impressed when she finally finds her voice. “You've _really_ been holding back baby, that was….”

 

“I know,” Nicole says as she looks up to Waverly finally with a flush across her cheeks and a cohesion of lust and hope in her eyes. “You're incredible, Waves. I can't believe you….”

 

“Called for you?” Waverly says a little shyly. “I didn't know it would work, I just wanted to try….”

 

“Of course it worked,” Nicole returns with a smile, as though as that much were obvious. “I'll do anything for you baby, including _that_ it seems. I kinda liked it, actually. A lot.”

 

“I liked it too,” Waverly says with a sly grin. “You're so strong and stoic but the idea that I can make you come like that is….”

 

Because she loves that Nicole leads them, she loves how Nicole presses her weight down against Waverly's body, that she collects Waverly around her waist and _drives_ them. She wouldn't change it for the world because relinquishing control to someone she trusts so deeply is better and more valuable than a handful of diamonds but she loves the reminder that she has just as much power too, only in a different form.

 

Nicole's watching her, biting her lip as she lets Waverly's words sink into her chest and her smile is hungry, like she _knows._

 

“I'm at your disposal, Waverly Earp. You know that, right?” Nicole says silkily as she holds eye contact but drops her head to press an open-mouthed kiss against Waverly's chest.

 

“And me, yours,” Waverly says as she reaches for Nicole's cheek, because she knows Nicole is but she wants Nicole to know she's just as heavily bonded to her.

 

“What if I said I wanted you again. If I wanted to lay you back and make you forget about the world?” Nicole purrs as her lips draw the flesh of Waverly's breast into her mouth.

 

“I’d beg and say _please_ ,” Waverly moans as she arches up into Nicole's hands when they splay over her stomach.

 

The muscles jump for Nicole like an orchestra conductor and she reads every leap of sinew like they're speaking to her because they are. She presses Waverly down, her arm sliding over Waverly's hips to hold her still as her mouth closes over Waverly wet and warm.

 

She doesn't know how they'll stop the rest of the homestead hearing them this time.

  


-

  


Nicole pushes them both hard, with her mouth and her fingers.

 

She rolls Waverly after the second, draws her up her body so her knees are either side of Nicole's face and her breath leaves her body when Nicole's hands fix over her hips and pull her down against a waiting mouth.

 

Waverly bends sharply, clutching the headboard desperately because Nicole has tasted her dozens of times before, but this is different and the angle changes everything. Her tongue goes rigid and dips _inside_ and Waverly has to bite the flesh of her own forearm to stop the moan slipping between her lips loud enough for the neighbours a mile away to hear.

 

She rolls them again once Waverly peaks over her tongue, pulling Waverly into her lap so she can draw her down onto two fingers and then three as Waverly clutches at her shoulders and does her level best not to fall apart too quickly.

 

Waverly pushes Nicole back after that, a smile on her lips as she draws her own release from pale shaking thighs with her mouth and soft strokes of her fingers, and Nicole comes with another sob while Waverly curls inside her.

 

They test the boundaries of their own pleasure while the moon hangs high, of how much they can take, and Nicole gives and strengthens every part of her until they both fall slack with exhaustion, Waverly's body beyond fatigued, a spectacular celebration of life.

  


-

  


“Do you think she'll ever come back?”

 

They have a few hours until the light lines the horizon, a few hours to curl in the warm of each other's bodies and harden their armour before the morning comes.

 

The house is quiet save the easy sound of a record playing gently somewhere downstairs and if Waverly closes her eyes she can picture Doc sitting up with Wynonna’s head in his lap, his hand soft at her sister's back.

 

“Yes,” Nicole says easily. “Wynonna’s going to break this curse and we're going to help her so that little girl never has to pick that gun up in her life.”

 

“You think?”

 

“I _know_ , baby.”

 

Waverly closes her eyes and dreams.

 

Of meeting the sunrise with Nicole's arms around her as little feet thunder around over the floorboards downstairs. Of squeaks of joy as Wynonna catches a small body whip-quick when she tries to race up the stairs to wake she and Nicole.

 

She wants to cry, she wants to fill the well that kept Doc hostage for a hundred years to the brim with her grief but she doesn't, because they have hope. Small and delicate but there. And the power of that is limitless.

 

It's not going to be an easy road, they'll bleed and bleed and bleed along the way but they'll be together on the other side, this Waverly knows. Because there isn't another alternative that she will entertain.

 

“Our hands fit perfectly,” Waverly muses as she holds their fingers intertwined up to the moonlight. “Have you ever noticed?”

 

Nicole smiles, no, _shines_ in answer and her grip tightens around Waverly's and she goes warm against Waverly's side one last time.

 

“Other things fit perfectly too,” Nicole says like a promise, like she's about to demonstrate the efficacy of said fact to Waverly as the heat jumps between them.

 

“Hurry,” Waverly gasps as Nicole _touches_. “One more before the dawn.”

  


-

  


**end.**

  


-

**Author's Note:**

> *nervously stubs the ground with my toe*
> 
> What did you all think? 
> 
> I'd _love_ to hear if you liked or feel free to stop by [tumblr](http://tigerlo.tumblr.com) and say hi?
> 
> x


End file.
